omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Super forms
A Super form is the generic transformation in the Omega Cross series, usually used in battles to defeat strong enemies. There are two variations of the Super transformation; A Super Saiyan transformation and a Chaos emerald Super transformation. The Super Saiyan transformation can only be achieved by Saiyans who have pushed their body's limits beyond their capability through years of training, whilst the Chaos emerald Super transformation can be achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos emeralds. Both of these transformations power up the user greatly and can be ascended to different levels of the transformation (however, the Chaos emerald Super transformation can only be leveled up through powers similar to the Chaos emeralds e.g. The Master emerald). Chaos emerald Super transformation Usually referred to as a Super form, the Chaos emerald Super transformation is obtained by the user absorbing some energy of the seven Chaos emeralds. The transformation grants the user supersonic speed, aswell as flight and Chaos abilities (users who already had access to Chaos abilities will have their abilities strengthened). The Super form can also grant the user super strength, making them strong enough to lift up a gigantic meteor. While only Mobians have been shown to achieve the Super form, it is plausible for a human or another species to access the Super form. Chaos emerald Super form levels Hyper form Obtained by: Harnessing some power of the Master emerald. Aura: Rainbow colored. Skills granted: hypersonic speed, enhanced Chaos abilities, afterimage, enhanced super strength, flight. Users: Shadow the hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna. Power increase: Super form x5. Imperfect Super Three form Obtained by: Harnessing the power of the Super emeralds. Aura: Golden. Skills granted: faster than the speed of sound, enhanced Chaos abilities, enhanced super strength, flight. Users: Shadow the hedgehog. Power increase: Hyper form x7 Pure Super Three form Obtained by: Perfecting the Imperfect Super Three form. Aura: Golden. Skills granted: reach speeds of light, mastered Chaos abilities, max increased super strength, flight, after image, time manipulation. Users: Vegedow (AU). Power increase: Imperfect Super Three form x15 Chaos form Obtained by: Ascending past the Super and Hyper form. Aura: Green. Skills granted: mastered Chaos abilities, increased strength, flight, time manipulation. Users: Knuckles the Echidna. Power increase: Hyper form x15. Super Saiyan transformation A Super Saiyan transformation can only be accessed by a Saiyan warrior, or half breed Saiyan, who has gone through extensive amounts of training and witnessed something that would hurt them emotionally. The Super Saiyan 1 state increases the users power to a greater level, and the transformation can be improved by more training and mastering of the Super Saiyan 1 transformation. A Saiyan has to be filled with anger and rage to achieve the first state of a Super Saiyan 1 which can be ascended to a Super Saiyan grade 2, grade 3 and finally a Full Powered Super Saiyan. The Full Powered Super Saiyan 1 form is the pinnacle of power of a Super Saiyan 1 transformation, removing all anger and rage from the form. Super Saiyan form levels Super Saiyan 2 Obtained by: Training. Aura: Golden. Skills granted: Power increase, greater speed, powerful ki techniques, enhanced strength. Users: Son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks Briefs, Bardock, Son Gohan, Gogeta (AU only), Vegito. Power increase: 100x base form. Super Saiyan 3 Obtained by: Training. Aura: Golden. Skills granted: Massive power increase, greater speed, powerful ki techniques, greater strength. Users: Son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks Briefs, Gogeta (AU only), Vegito. Power increase: 400x base form. Super Saiyan 4 Obtained by: Regaining conscious during a Golden Great Ape transformation. Aura: Golden. Skills granted: Massive power increase, greater speed, massive ki power increase, greater strength. Users: Son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks Briefs. Power increase: 4,000x base form.